She Said, She Said
She Said, She Said is the 47th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 2nd in season four. Summary WrestleMania week is off to a rocky start as the Diva drama escalates. Brie fears she and Bryan are facing fertility issues; Nattie worries her dad may relapse; and Paige discovers she's unprepared for the biggest event of the year. Trinity defends Eva Marie that causes problems with her and Alicia Fox. Recap On this week's “Total Divas,” the answer to the question you've always secretly stowed away in that little place in the back of your mind: What would Paige look like with a tan? The answer? Pretty good, though Paige is not all that down with changing her signature look to fit the dress code Alicia Fox thinks she needs for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Despite Foxy and Natalya's best attempts to beautify the goth princess by draping her in formalwear and bronzer, The Diva of Tomorrow can't settle on a look that suits her. However, after a serendipitous encounter with a fan who says Paige's uniqueness helped her cure an eating disorder, Paige comes to the realization that she should, and will, simply be herself. Doc Martens and a dress, here we come. Among the other WrestleMania festivities that are ramping up is a scheduled father-daughter autograph signing session with Natalya and Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, the first of its kind. Unfortunately, Neidhart is ejected from his rehabilitation center for throwing a temper tantrum, and Nattie worries that being surrounded by his old buddies will lead to a relapse. Her fears are put to rest when Neidhart makes it to the signing in one piece, and she gets to see her dad in all his glory. On the other end of the spectrum is Eva Marie, who's still catching flak on all sides from the Divas for reasons that nobody can really pin their finger on. The only woman to step to her defense is Naomi, who openly confronts Alicia over her treatment of Eva, leading to a shouting match that is, at least for the moment, silenced. The Bellas, meanwhile, continue their slow, steady march along different paths in life. Even as Divas Champion Nikki continues to assert herself as the locker room boss, a pregnancy false alarm only reinforces Brie's belief that she's ready to be a mother, and husband Daniel Bryan agrees to a fertility test so they can begin to plan for their future. Next week: Eva ruins WrestleMania? “Total Divas” airs Tuesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image Gallery She Said, She Said 1.jpg She Said, She Said 2.jpg She Said, She Said 3.jpg She Said, She Said 4.jpg She Said, She Said 5.jpg She Said, She Said 6.jpg She Said, She Said 7.jpg She Said, She Said 8.jpg She Said, She Said 9.jpg She Said, She Said 10.jpg She Said, She Said 11.jpg She Said, She Said 12.jpg She Said, She Said 13.jpg She Said, She Said 14.jpg She Said, She Said 15.jpg She Said, She Said 16.jpg She Said, She Said 17.jpg She Said, She Said 18.jpg She Said, She Said 19.jpg She Said, She Said 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #47 at WWE.com * She Said, She Said on WWE Network Category:2015 television events